Total Drama Kawaii Island May or may not continue
by Pokemon FTW
Summary: Chris and Chef have finished accepting the 22 campers for Total Drama Island, but then they see one they missed. Chris quickly puts him in over Owen, mixes up the teams, and the game begins. When Evan finds out he got on, he has one mission - to win. He has to. He needs to. But, along the way, he starts making... friends? Warning: LGBT themes.


Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet were still finalizing the 22 picks down from the 100 ones accepted by the producers.

They were deciding between an overweight goofball and a purple-and-magenta haired stalker-fangirl. They finally decided on the overweight guy, when, by chance, Chef looked at the ground.

There was an application folder that probably fell off the stack.

"Chris, we missed one." He grumbled.

Chris sighed. "Hopefully whoever it is will be better than the fatso trying to pay off his cheese cellar."

Inside the folder was what was inside every application folder – a sheet with some basic information, another sheet with some more private information that was looked into (internet stalking and a little bit of actual stalking), a signed contract (they were told to sign the contract when sending in their application, otherwise they might back out later) and a dvd with their audition tape.

The applicant was a boy with long black hair (it went down to the top of his spine) and bangs that completely covered his right eye. That being said, his visible eye was a vibrant light blue colour. On top of his head was a pair of black headphones. He was wearing a black hoodie, black Nikes, and light blue skinny jeans with a black belt.

According to the sheets, his name was Evan, he was 16 (like almost all the other applicants that had gotten so far to be looked over by the host, and all the ones he had accepted), he was 5'9" tall [yes I'm using imperial. I'm from the USA, so I don't know metric that well to be honest], weighed 110 lbs., his favorite colour was blue (although it stated that it would be black if black was technically a colour, and that it was a tough call between blue and pink since black isn't a colour), his favorite food was sushi (specifically Californian Rolls), his favorite TV show was currently an anime (Chris had no idea what this word meant and had to look it up) called Danganronpa, which also happened to be one of his favorite game.

Chris was certainly intrigued, and decided to turn to the next sheet – the sheet filled with more private stuff.

Apparently Evan was openly gay (although he lived in a very homophobic community), and was also emo, which was a strange yet intriguing combination. If he were to be on the show, his stereotype would be The Gay Emo.

Reading on, Chris quickly found out that Evan hated maraschino cherries, loved curling (the sport, not the hair styling), couldn't stand jocks, adored animals, has an irrational fear of pinecones, loved to sing and write but never told anyone because he was too embarrassed (the person who found this out had apparently thought he was very good at both), and his three cats were all named after celebrity and book crushes he has (Jason, Anna, and Nico).

Fully enticed by the sheets, Chris watched the dvd. Afterwards, his eyes were watering slightly as he quickly switched Owen (the overweight guy he had decided on earlier) with Evan, allowing Evan to enter the game.

He also decided to switch the teams up some to try to create as much drama as possible between the different conflicting stereotypes.

This was going to be fun.

 **I'm going to be honest – that was trash.**

 **I honestly couldn't find a good way to set up the story, so I ended up having to settle with this. Hopefully the first chapter will be a lot better.**

 **So, Owen has been replaced by someone named Evan.**

 **Who exactly is this Evan? Why is this fanfiction called Kawaii~Island if it's about a gay emo (honestly, that doesn't even sound cute to me, and Evan is somewhat based off of me)? And what will Chris change the teams to?**

 **Find out soon on Total. Drama. Kawaii~Island!**

 **[Quick note: I seriously do have an irrational fear of pinecones. Also, the three celebrity and book crushes that Evan's cats are named after are Anna Kendrick (celebrity) and Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace, both from Percy Jackson (and the Heroes of Olympus)]**


End file.
